My Tears
by xXLizzie-sanXx
Summary: "Eu não aguento mais! Estou cheia de vocês! Por sua causa, minha vida é miserável!" gritou Sakura, saindo logo em seguida. Bateu a porta com toda sua força e correu como nunca tinha corrido na vida. Seus pulmões gritavam por ar e suas pernas clamavam por descanso. Quando parou, se viu diante de uma mansão. A mansão dos Uchihas.


**Autora: **Lizzie-san

**Betareader: **Juliana Trajano

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Romance/Drama**

**Sasu&Saku**

**Summary: **"Eu não aguento mais! Estou cheia de vocês! Por sua causa, minha vida é miserável!" gritou Sakura, saindo logo em seguida. Bateu a porta com toda sua força e correu como nunca tinha corrido na vida. Seus pulmões gritavam por ar e suas pernas clamavam por descanso. Quando parou, se viu diante de uma mansão. A mansão dos Uchihas.

* * *

**My Tears**

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura, uma garota de apenas oito anos, estava sentada no telhado de sua casa, olhando as estrelas com uma expressão melancólica. Estava se sentindo tão triste... solitária... angustiada... confusa...

Sentimentos negativos a dominavam, não conseguia sorrir naturalmente. Sentia um vazio enorme no peito como uma cratera no chão.

- Okaa-san... Otou-san... – murmurou enquanto uma lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. Limpou-a rapidamente e deu um sorriso triste.

- Sakura! – gritou uma voz de dentro da casa. – Onde essa menina se meteu? – dessa vez foi um murmúrio.

A garota rapidamente entrou em seu quarto pela janela que ficava logo abaixo do telhado.

- Hai! – respondeu. – A senhora me chamou? – perguntou à mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos vermelhos.

- Ah, aí está você. – disse ela franzindo do cenho. – Como você sabe, hoje é aniversário de Karin, por isso sairemos para jantar.

Sakura balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Deixei um pão sobre a mesa. Não gaste muita geléia. – disse ela em um tom de advertência.

- H-hai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

Sakura estava sentada no banco de uma praça, lendo um livro, quando alguns garotos de sua escola se aproximaram.

- Haha, olhe, é a Sakura! Sakura testa de marquise. – zombou um menino.

- Testa de marquise, testa de marquise. – cantarolaram ous outros meninos.

A garota franziu o cenho e se levantou disposta a procurar outro lugar para continuar sua leitura.

- O que foi? Além de testa de marquise você ainda é covarde? – perguntou um dos garotos. – É por isso que seus pais te abandonaram!

- Cala boca. – disse a rosada perdendo a paciência. – É mentira! Vocês não sabem de nada! – gritou ela.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou uma mulher se aproximando das crianças.

- Okaa-san! A Sakura começou a gritar com a gente, sem motivo algum!

- Garota, eu já te avisei para parar de implicar com o meu filho! – brigou ela segurando-a pelo braço. – Só porque você não tem pais, não quer dizer que todos tenham pena de você!

A rosada desviou o olhar e cerrou os punhos. Percebeu que os meninos riam silenciosamente enquanto faziam caretas para ela.

- Olhe pra mim enquanto eu falo! – a senhora aumentou o tom de voz. A garota se desvencilhou da mulher e começou a correr – Volte aqui! Eu ainda não terminei de falar!

Continuou correndo até que seus pulmões começaram a latejar pedindo ar. Ofegante, diminuiu o passo e limpou o suor da testa. Sentiu algo escorrendo por sua bochecha e percebeu, pela primeira vez, que eram lágrimas. Esfregou os olhos com raiva tentando parar, porém, quanto mais tentava, mais difícil e doloroso ficava.

- Seu cabelo é rosa. – comentou um menino parado em sua frente com uma expressão estranha.

Sakura olhou para ele surpresa, boquiaberta. Sem saber o que falar, continou apenas encarando-o.

- Que tipo de pessoa tem cabelo rosa? – perguntou ele.

- Sasuke! – chamou outra voz e logo um adolescente de aproximadamente 13 anos se aproximou. – Eu disse para você não sair andando sozinho!

Sasuke continuou olhando para Sakura e a garota continuou olhando-o. O jovem, percebendo que a garota tinha vestígios de lágrimas, estreitou os olhos.

- O que você fez? – perguntou ele num tom perigoso.

- Eu não fiz nada. – disse o garoto se virando para seu irmão.

- Hey, eu sou Itachi. Desculpe pelo meu irmão ok? Ele pode ser muito idiota às vezes. – disse ele.

- N-não. Está tudo bem. Ele não fez nada. – disse Sakura finalmente.

Os dois Uchihas se despediram rapidamente da garota e foram embora.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

- Mizuki-chan, o que você quer comer?

- Hum... takoyaki!

- Haha, você gosta mesmo de takoyaki, não é?

Sakura escutou uma família conversando enquanto fazia compras para sua tia. Sua expressão se entristeceu e mordeu os lábios. Como tinha inveja da garota que acabara de passar, feliz, sorridente, como qualquer outra criança normal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

- Está aqui de novo? – perguntou Tsunade.

- G-gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama. – disse Sakura baixinho com a cabça abaixada.

A loira suspirou e colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça da rosada.

- Sakura, uma criança de oito anos deveria passar mais tempo brincando do que lendo livros difíceis. – disse a mulher num tom gentil.

A garota mordeu os labios e ficou tensa.

- E-eu... minha mãe... e-eu... – gaguejou ela nervosa.

- Por que? – perguntou firme.

- D-disseram que a minha Okaa-san me abandonou porque eu sou patética. Se eu estudar muito e me tornar uma pessoa boa talvez Okaa-san volte pra mim. – susurrou Sakura.

- Sakura... – Tsunade suspirou. – Ok. Pegue o livro que quiser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

- Ittai. – gritou Sakura quando uma bola acertou sua cabeça. Como sempre enquanto lia um livro.

- Gomen! – gritou um loiro se aproximando.

A garota pegou a bola e entregou-a para o garoto sem sequer olhá-lo.

- Hey! Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou ele. – Eu sou Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto! – disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Sakura. – respondeu.

- Ne, Sakura-chan, você quer jogar com a gente? – perguntou o Uzumaki.

Sakura o fitou ao mesmo tempo curiosa, estupefata e sem saber o que fazer. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que responder. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele pegou sua mão e a condiziu até onde estavam os outros garotos.

- E-eu não sei jogar. – susurrou ela timidamente.

- Hã? Não tem problema. Eu te ensino. – disse ele rindo.

- T-ta bom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxX

- Sakura! O que você está fazendo? Essa roupa é de Karin! – gritou uma mulher.

- Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai! – disse Sakura a ponto de chorar. – Eu só queria saber como ficaria.

A mãe de Karin, Megume, deu um tapa na cara da garota que tentava inutilmente segurar as lágrimas.

- Gomen nasai. – susurrou entre soluços.

Megume revirou os olhos e trancou a garota no quarto.

Sakura abraçou os joelhos e enterros o rosto nele. Sua barriga roncava, pedindo comida.

- Okaa-san... por que você me abandonou? – susurrou ela.

* * *

___**Nota da Autora**: Oi gente td bem? Ainda lembram de mim? Por favor me desculpem por recomeçar essa fic T.T Será um versão melhorada de Watashi no Namida. A história será bem melhor e o drama mais dramático (não imagina~) haha enfim, para todos que vão acompanhar essa fic mtmtmt obg :D. Reviews please. _

_**Nota da Beta**: Olá, amigos da natureza \o/ Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic da Lizzie-san ^^ Eu, particularmente, gostei. Mesmo não sendo a maior fã de SasuSaku, a fic me deixa com vontade de saber o que vai acontecer depois. Deixem a Lizzie-san feliz e comentem XD Lembrando que: qualquer erro que a fic contenha é de inteira responsabilidade minha (podem me mandar trabalhar com mais atenção). Beijinhos da tia Jú Trajano._


End file.
